Kiss me, Creep
by shyxsakura
Summary: " What is up with you two?" Erica asked me in the locker room. "I've never seen a guy get to you the way Ash does." "it's simple" I said. "We can't stand each other." (first it starts off with a teeny bit of Misty and Richie than it becomes totally ash)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Wow I never knew anyone would read this story! Anyways my name is Christina and this is my  
3rd fanfic for Pokemon. I want to say Thanks to obiwankatie for helping me, and reading over  
this story to make sure there wasn't any mistakes. Thanks! Anyways I hope you enjoy~   
R and R~  
disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon so don't sue me!  
Kiss Me,Creep  
  
When Ash Ketchum and I met each other that day long ago, it  
was hate at first site. I've heard about this thing called  
chemistry-----------though so far it's never happened to me-- where  
two people look at each other and---zap! They're in love. Is  
possible, I wonder, that there's such a thing as reverse  
chemistry? A boy and a girl meet; they gaze into each other's  
eyes; and--presto! They can't stand each other. That's the way it  
was with us. The classic mismatch. Oil and vinegar, Sun and the  
Moon. Ash Ketchum and yours truly, Misty Waterflower. From the  
beginning we were destined to bump heads.  
Our first fateful meeting took place during my sophomore year.  
That was the year my sisters and I moved from Cerulean to  
Pallet town.  
  
Coming into a new school was scary. I'd never had any trouble making friends in my old  
school, but I couldn't help thinking how hard it would be in a small town where all the kids had  
know each other since kindergarten. Also, I didn't know what to wear here. Back at Cerulean  
high, jeans and T-shirts along with a Pokemon belt had been our mandatory uniform, but I was  
worried that maybe kids here dressed up more. So for my first day of school I settled on  
something in between- my long blue flares with a Pokemon belt hooked on to it and a tank top.   
  
On that morning of my first day of school in Pokemon tech, I inspected myself carefully in the  
mirror. I imagined I was a stranger, seeing myself for the first time. Did she look like someone I  
would want to get to know? Maybe. I decided I didn't look too bad. Actually, I looked pretty  
good. But my external appearance was the best part of me that morning. Inside I felt like a  
mess.  
  
Disaster struck when I was on my way to school. My Psyduck was eating breakfast with my  
other Pokemon until for some reason it ran outside. The next thing I knew, my Psyduck was  
about to run into a car. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. When I was just a few feet away  
from it......I tripped and fell down on a wet puddle of mud. When I got my Psyduck into my  
Pokeball I realized that I ran all the way to school trying to get my Psyduck. I found out that I  
was nearly 40 minutes late and to top it off I had lost my hair tie which meant that I had to wear  
my hair down and to top it off my hair was a mess. If it was up it wouldn't have looked that bad  
but I was going to wear it down! I luckily didn't have any mud on me except for my shoes  
which came off pretty easily.   
  
After several wrong turns, I found the school office and was in the midst of having my schedule  
typed up when a boy walked in. He was tall, With black spiky hair and to top it off he had a  
Pokemon league hat, he had incredible bluish blackish eyes. I could tell immediately, by the way  
he was whistling to himself and sort of strolling around with his hands stuffed in his front pocket  
that he was VERY popular. Casually he asked the secretary for a late slip, as if being late for  
class were the last thing in his mind.  
  
While waiting for the secretary to get his note, he glanced over her shoulder at what she was  
typing for me. Then he looked at me.  
" New, huh?"  
I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell if he was really staring at me that hard  
or if it had been my imagination, but I wasn't about to look at him directly. Realizing how messy  
I looked, I hoped that he was nearsighted and couldn't see me clearly.  
I decided to pretend I hadn't know he was talking to me. There were a few other people milling  
around the office, so it wasn't a hundred percent unlikely that he was addressing someone else.  
But he wasn't going to give up that easily.  
"I said, are you new?" he asked in a slightly louder voice, as if I might be hard of hearing.  
I nodded quickly. " Uh-huh." Now that I'd answered his question, maybe we could drop the  
subject.  
  
No such luck. He peered over the secretary's shoulder again. Out loud, he read,   
" Waterflower, Misty." Then he turned to me with a grin plastered over his face and repeated,  
"Waterflower, Misty. Hey I like it. Sounds cool. But I guess most people call you Misty  
Waterflower. That's ok, but a lot less cool. I think I'll just call you M.W"  
  
The grin had spread from the corners of his mouth up to his bluish brownish eyes. Was he  
making fun of me? Since first grade, boys had been making fun of my name. There was even a  
guy at my old school who used to go telling around a really dumb joke. It went like this:  
  
Q. Is Misty a Waterflower?  
A. No she is a Misty day  
( I know it was a dumb joke and didn't even make sense but...)  
  
Pretty stupid right? I thought so. It made me think that a lot of boys didn't like me that much.  
But then I realized that maybe that's just a way certain boys are. I've noticed that a lot of the  
time the ones who tease you are the ones who want to ask you out but are afraid. Then after a  
while they've been teasing you awhile, they're afraid that if they ever tried acting serious, you'd  
laugh.  
  
So here was this strange boy making fun of my name on my very fist day of school. Needless to  
say, I was not enchanted, even though I couldn't help noticing how very good looking he is.  
"Cute" I mumbled  
His grin took off into a full fledged laugh.  
"yeah, I've always thought so."  
I stared at him. "Are you always that conceded?"  
"Only when I'm trying to make a good expression. I'm normally the shy and humble type."  
"I'll bet."  
" By the way." he said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Ash Ketchum."  
I shook it unenthusiastically. "Hi"  
"Hey, you're not nervous..are you?"  
"How could I possibly be nervous?"  
"I know this is your first day and all but, listen, we're not such a bad bunch. Don't go by me.  
Most of the inmates here aren't too dangerous."  
"That's reassuring to know"  
"Anyways what are your hobbies?"  
" Me, Well...I like to verse my Pokemon/a battle, swim, talk, dance,and play games"  
Ash put his hand over his heart and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I think I'm in love!"  
I could see right through this guy's game. I bet that there were at lease 50 girls that had crushes  
on him. He probably thought that all he had to do was switch on the charm machine to make the  
new girl number 51. Me, the stranger who didn't know a soul in town, and him, the handsome,  
popular superstar with hordes of women at his feet. I was sure that if you had asked Ash  
Ketchum my name ten minutes later after he'd met me, he wouldn't remember it. He was just  
playing with me....the way cat's play with a mouse.  
  
I fixed my gaze on the yellow registration card that was slowly rolling its was up through the  
secretary's typewriter. What was taking so long? I willed her to hurry up. Finally she handed the  
card to me, only stopping to sign Ash's slip first. By the time I turned around, he was  
disappearing through the doorway.  
"See you around M.W!" He called and waved.  
My first class was biology. I found the room without too much trouble. The hard part was trying  
to sneak in the room without anyone noticing. The period was almost over, so I figured I could  
give the card to my teacher afterward. I opened the door a crack and slipped in sideways.  
Luckily there was an empty chair in the back of the room. I was in the midst of sinking into it  
when a loud voice caused me to freeze.   
  
There I was, sort of crouched over in midair, half in and half out of my seat, when the person  
next to me started to yell, " Hey, It M.W.! Talk about fate. I didn't expect to see you again so  
soon!"  
  
Suddenly everybody in the whole class was staring at me. 30 pairs of eyes fixed on me with the  
deadly kind of fascination you usual see in biology class when the teacher passes around a  
Sharks gut in a bottle.  
  
Not that I'm a freak or anything. I'm very normal looking. My hair was a normal orange color  
with some red mixed in with it. I have greenish bluish eyes. Right then, though I couldn't have  
felt more freakish than I if I'd suddenly sprouted 2 extra heads. And all thanks to Ash, who was  
oh so luckily sitting next to me. How did I manage to get so lucky twice a row? Little did I  
know that this was just the beginning.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
authors note:  
So....what do you think?  
Like it? Hate it?  
Anyways I'll get the next one...in about next week if I don't have a lot of tests or homework.  
Well anyways here's my e-mail  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
  
here is my webpage:  
  
http://animeworld4eva.homestead.com/home.html  
  
and here is my other webpage  
  
http://cardcaptorsakurasworld.homestead.com/Home.html  
  
well...ja-ne!  
Please R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Kiss me,Creep part2

  
Kiss me, Creep  
  
authors notes: so how is it so far? Did you like the first chapter? Sorry it took so long to get this  
out. I just had so many tests and homework so I got behind in my story Well anyways let's  
begin with the story!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
All through my sophmore year and into my junior high year, Ash continued to plague me.  
Mostly with little things-like after weeks of ignoring me, he'd turn around suddenly and say  
something outrages, like, "Hey, M.W., if you're not too busy this weekend, how about eloping  
to Reno?" He got a big kick out of watching me turn red.  
  
The M.W. really got to me too. Nobody else ever called me that. It was strictly Ash's thing,  
which made it seem that there was something between us-and there was definitely not.  
  
During my junior year, when I got on the cheerleading squad, I'd see him sitting in the front  
row of the bleachers during the football games, shooting me his cocky grin and waiting for me to  
slip up. ANd the harder I tried to ignore him the more Ash seemed to enjoy himself.  
  
One time when I was walking down the hall Ash just bumped into me very hard and said "So  
how was the test you had?" at first I thought he was going to be nice and was about to be my  
friend when suddenly something very wet is felt n my hair. I found out that Ash spilled his water  
on my hair. He laughed like it was funny but it wasn't!  
I went up to him stairght in the face and said "That was not funny."  
"Come on M.W. I was only kidding around. It was suppose to be a joke."  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed I'm not laughing."  
"It wouldn't hurt you to crack a smile once in a while, you know," he said "You could be really  
pretty if you tried."  
That did it. I saw red. "What makes you so sure I'm interested in wheter or not I'm pretty?  
Ash Ketchum you are the most stuck-up, conceited creep in this entire school!"  
I was hoping that that would get him, but he just shrugged and laughed.  
Then he did something really, unbelievably awful. The worst thing until now. Worse than if he'd  
hauled off and hit me.  
Ash kissed me.  
Right in front of everyone, he leaned over and touched his lips to mine. I could feel them sort of  
twitching, as if he was trying not to laugh. Otherwise, they were dry and warm.  
The most incredible part was that I just stood there. I was so stunned I couldn't move. I  
watched him stroll off, whistling some obscure tune as if nothing had happened. It was one of  
those situations when you can't think of anything to say at that moment but half an hour later  
you think of half of million put downs.  
On Ash, I would've liked to use them all.  
  
" One--two--three---KICK!"  
I jumped up, kicked me legs out in a midair split, and landed neatly in a squating position with  
my weight on my toes. A neat trick that I'm sure would've qualified me for the Ringling  
Brothers, but it was ambitious enough for the head cheerleader of a high school nobody had  
ever heard of. Erica,Melody,and Sabrian tried it, then collasped onto the stack of mats with a  
chorus of groans and mutterings.  
" I love you,Waterflower," said Sabrina, rubbing at a sore muscle in her thigh, "but my legs hate  
you. I'm not exactly Jo-Jo Starbuck, you know. You could try takiing it a little easier with us  
once in a while."  
"Misty doesn't even know the meaning of taking it easy," Erica said, groaning dramatically and  
tossing her long, silky balck hair over one shoulder.  
True, taking it easy wasn't my style.I just needed everything to be perfect.  
"Is it my fault you're a bunch of lazy slobs?" I asked teasing. "Come on, let's run through the  
routine one more time. We only have a few more minutes before the jocks take over, so let's  
hurry." I was referring to our beloved basketball team, of course.  
Erica moaned. "Listen to her, A walking Gerito commercial. OK,slave driver. Just remeber, If I  
die during this practice it'll be your fault."  
I gigled. "Don't worry. We'll tell everyone you died for the glory of your school."  
We all found that one particulary hilarious, since none of us could imagine sacrificing ourselves  
for the sake of our school. I mean, I's a great school and all, but certainly nothing to get choked  
up about.  
Melody pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as she scrambled to her  
feet. Sabrina and Erica followd suit, falling in behind me.  
  
"First," I said, "you've got to close your eyes and imagine the band is playing. The crowd is  
bananas. Gary just scored a touchdown in the last two seconds of the final quarter----"  
"In which case, you're about to be trampled by the fans," a male voice boomed across the gym.  
My eyes flew open. Ash--I should have known! Figured he was expecting me to do something  
dumb like turn red or start fidgeting with the zipper on my warm upps, but I stood my ground,  
giving hiiim a defiant look that would have turned anyone into jelly.  
  
The trouble was, Ash didn't flinch. He stared right back. We were starting a real  
eyeball-to-eyeball showdown. A silent duel of wits. Having three older sisters at home, on  
whom I practiced quite a bit, I considered myself a master at the game. Unfortunately Ash was  
a master too. We stared and stared and stared  
  
---5 minutes----  
  
  
  
  
staring and staring and...  
  
  
  
----10 minutes---  
  
  
staring and staring and...  
  
  
  
---ok, they stared for a long tine---  
  
  
  
  
  
THe showdown between us ended when I looked away first. My only thought was that Ash  
must have either an enemy whom he sees very often or if he had just won by luck. This was a  
minor,but neverthe-less significant, victory on his part.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
authors notes: So...how was it?  
I thought this chapter was pretty slow.  
  
But that's only my thought. So please do me a favor and review!  
Please tell me how you feel about this story and what should happen and all.  
Any suggestions are welcome. Well ja-ne~  
  
my e-mail  
  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
  
my webpage:  
  
http://cardcaptorsakurasworld.homestead.com/Home.html  
  
my other homepage:  
  
http://animeworld4eva.homestead.com/home.html  
  
  
  
special thanks to all of the readers that either signed or e-mailed me! Thanks!!!!  
Also I want to say thank you to obiwankatie for rereading my stories to see if there are any  
mistakes. Thank you! And also to all the readers out there even if you didn't review,thank you  
for reading my story!  
  
Other sotries I have written:  
  
The Choice  
  
Do you remeber me?  
  
Kiss me,Creep  
--------------------------------  
  
ja-ne!  
  
  



	3. Kiss me Creep,part 3

  
  
  
  
Kiss me, Creep chapter 3   
  
Authors notes:  
I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this up. I was just so busy! Since I made people wait for it a long time..I'm going to either put in two chapters or I'm going to make this chapter extra long! I hope you enjoy!!~!! Also please read chapter 2 since this took so long to come out and you might have forgotten about it and it's impotant !~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Kiss me, Creep chapter 3   
  
  
(From the last chapter)  
----The showdown between us ended when I looked away first. My only thought was that Ash  
must have either an enemy whom he sees very often or if he had just won by luck. This was a  
minor,but neverthe-less significant, victory on his part.------  
  
(Now the new chapter)  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. I had forgotten it was the basketball team's turn to use the gym.  
He pointed at the big mesh-covered clock over the scoreboard. "Time's up, girls. The lockeroom natives are getting restless." Ash replied.  
"Mind if we finish up with this last routine?" I asked stiffly.  
I was determined to hold my ground. My fellow cheerleaders didn't help matters, however. They broke out in a fresh chorus of groans. I turned around and shot them my best I'll-get-you-for this glare. The groans turned into giggles. I guess I'm not the menacing type.  
"Be my guess." said Ash, with a grand sweep of his arm, "but better make it quick. I take no responsibility for any injuries that might occur in the event of a stampede.  
"Thanks so much," I replied in my most sickeningly sweet voice.  
Ash was acting as if he owned the whole gym and was doing us a big favor by letting us use it. A wave of heat was spreading up my neck and onto my cheeks. Why did Ash always have this effect on me? Why couldn't I just ignore him, the way I ignored Paul, this nerdy guy in my English class who threw spitballs at the ceiling whenever the teachers back was turned?  
I felt Ash's eyes on me even after I turned my back. I've always hated books that say, "She felt his eyes boring into her." It sounds so dumb. I always imagined the guy coming up behind the girl with a pair of drills sprouting from his forehead like horns. But as corny as that sounds, that was how I felt just then. I actually felt him staring at me.  
The rest I'd just soon forget. It happened during one of my high kicks. I must have kicked a little too high because all of a sudden the floor was sliding out from under me. I landed with a thud in the most ungraceful position possible----right smack on my behind.  
"Ooooh," I groaned, more from embarrassment than pain.  
A large hand appeared in front of me. I took it without thinking.  
"You ok?" Ash asked. His clasp was warm and very firm as he hauled me to my feet. My own skin felt hot and clammy next to his.  
"Thanks" I muttered. "I'm all right."  
He was still holding my han, and for a second I could've almost sworn he was genuinely concened about me. Then the mocking grin was back.  
"If that's a preview, I can't wait to see the show," he said.  
I yanked my hand away. He'd done it again.  
Once more he'd succeeded in making me feel like a complete idiot. How could one boy be so unfuriating?  
"Haven't you got anything better to do than hang aroung watching us practice?"  
An innocent expression on his face, Ash turned to my friends. "See what I get for trying to help a damsel in distress? I'm telling you, it doesn't pay to be polite these days."  
"Better watch who you pick up the next time," said Sabrina.  
I put on my brightest, phoniest smile and took a deep breath. "I just hope I can return the favor someday," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Now that," Ash said, "might even be worth the tumble."  
See what I mean about Ash? He used so much energy being obnoxious to me that if he ever decided to quit doing it he'd probably have had to take up alligator wrestling as an alternative hobby.  
"Catch you later, M.W," he added, tossing it over his shoulder as he sauntered off in that casual I'm-in-no-hurry-to-get-there-way of his.  
I noticed with irritation that all three of my friends were following his exit with fascinated expressions. From what I had observed, Ash seemed to affect all girls that way.  
All girls except me, of course.  
------------------------------------------To be Continued----------------------------------  
I know this wasn't long BUT I will put another chapter to add to this one okay?   
anyways did you like it? I was so busy I couldn't even put one word before but now I took care of everything and now I have some free time.   
r&r!  
e-mail me at  
ashyboylova@Yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kiss me, Creep 4

Kiss Me, Creep 4  
  
authors notes:  
I'm sorry if this is short but...you see I finished this chapter right.   
I saved it and all but when i tried opening it, it wouldn't work so I have to write it all over again!   
I had 1,976 words in it too!  
Well...anyways r&r.  
  
Kiss me, Creep 4  
  
"What is up with you two?" Sabrina asked as we were taking a shower in the locker room.  
"I've never seen a guy get under your skin the way Ash does."  
"It's simple," I said. "We can't stand each other."  
"I tihnk he's cute," said Melody.  
"You think everyone is cute," cut in Erica. "I'll bet you'd even go out with Mitch if he asked."  
Melody made a face. Mitch was the president of the chess club; he's the kind of bot who wears his pants up to his armpits and under whose name in the yearbook is written:   
"My goal in life is to outdo Einstein." He's actually a pretty nice kid, but definitely out of it, if you know what I mean. Melody is boy crazy, but not that boy crazy.  
"Ash and Mitch aren't exactly in the same category," Melody protested. "Malcolm's fromo another planet."  
Erica had her bushy dark hair lathered into a mound of shampoo suds. She molded it into an extravagant style, then strutted around the shower pretending to be one of the coneheads from "Saturday Night Live." She's the real comic of our crowd.   
Most of the time all she has to do is look at us a certain way, and we break up into uncontrollable hysterics.  
"Yeah," said Melody, "I know a lot of girls who would kill for the chance to go out with Ash."  
"yeah and he just wants me to be the next one." Misty stated meanly.  
"You really don't like him, do you?" Sabrina peered at me through billows of stream.  
"I hate him!"  
"Mrs.whitman says that when a person says they hate someone it's really kind of backward love," said Melody.  
"Mrs.Whitman is our Social Studies teacher. She wears her brown hair in a low ponytail and talks all the time. I think she has a secret crush on the principle.  
"You could turn Ash upside down, and I still wouldn't like him," I assured her. "And I'm sure the feeling is mutual. We can't even look at each other without getting into an argument."  
Sabrina interrupted. "It sounds romantic."   
"The two of you are both too stubborn to admit you could probably like each other if you ever gave it a try," said Erica.  
"Somebody has to start first," joined in Sabrina.  
"It might as well be you."  
I made a loud, strangled noise. "Will you guys please let up? What is this--Down on Misty day?"  
"Don't be so sensitive," Melody said. "You know we love you just the way you are. If it wasn't for your stubbornness, we wouldn't have won first place in the cheerleading regionals. You never gave out aching muscles a break."  
We'd gotten out of the shower and were towling off.  
"Speaking of competition,"yelled Erica about the whir of Sabrina's hair dryer, "I hear the results of the senior poll are coming out in this weeks paper."  
The senior poll was one of the highlights of the semester.  
All the seniors had gotten a chance to vote for a boy and a girl in each several categories.  
Mitch would probably get Most likely to succeed.  
Sabrina had a good shot at most prettiest.  
And Erica would have a cinch on making it to the funniest   
and Melody would have a good chance on making it to the most talented.  
And me..well..me...I dunno.  
"I'll bet Misty wins cutest smile," speculated Sabrina.  
What I really didn't like about Ash was his assumptions about people, I mean. He was one of those people who thought that if a girl was popular, she was automatically stuck-up.  
And if she was stuck-up, then she was just a big hot air balloon waiting to be deflated. Ash was always trying to deflate me, and a lot of time he succeeded, only I wouldn't dream of ever letting him know it. It would only make him more conceited than he already was.  
"Is Richie taking you to the senior prom?" Sabrina asked me as we left the gym building and went to crafts together.  
I shrugged. "I guess so. He hasn't really asked. He just assumes I know he's going to."  
I'd only been dating Richie since the beginning of the year, but sometimes I felt as if we had know each other forever. Richie is a real dynamo--on the swim team, captain of varsity track. Everything comes easily to him, so he takes a lot for granted--- including me.  
Sabrina gave me on of those funny looks that told me she was on the verge of asking me something I might not like...I was right.  
"Are you really in love with Richie?" she asked.  
"Kick me in the shins for saying so, but it just seems like you two are just right, I don't know--too perfect. Like you never fight. And you always know where he's taking you on Saturady night. It's like pancakes and maple syrup."  
"What?"  
I shouldn't have been surprised, really. Sabrina was always coming up with these strange ideas. Like the time she dared me at one of our slumber parties to go down to the corner grocery in my pajamas for oreaos and milk.   
I did it, but Sabrina said it was cheating because I wore my coat.  
"OK," she said. "What do you think of when someone says pancakes? Maple syrup, right? It's like you always know when you eat pancakes, you're going to put maple syrup on top."  
"Sabrina, what are you talking about?"  
"Pancakes with peanut butter and whipped cream!" she cried, fling her arms out. "Pancakes and rocky road ice cream! I don't know-anything-something different. Something exciting and unpredictable. Isn't that what being in love is suppose to be about?"  
"I never heard being in love compared to pancakes and peanut butter."  
"Well, do you know what I mean or don't you?"  
I sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess in the fireworks department, Richie and I aren't exactly up there with you and Brock."  
Sabrina and her boyfriend, Brock, were always either in the middle of a fight or making up--usually right in the middle of a corridor during the lunch-hour rush. I'd never known one of their break-ups to last more than a couple of hours.  
Sabrina grinned sheepishly. "Well, at least no one could ever accuse us of being boring."  
"That's for sure!"  
"Look, Mist," Sabrina said as she looped an affectionate arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm getting on your case. I guess it really is none of my business. I just want to be sure you're really happy, that's all."  
I thought about it for a moment, then said.  
"Well, at least I don't think I'm unhappy."  
"Do Richie's kisses set you on fire?"  
"SABRINA!"  
"Well, do they?"  
"Sabrina, stop it!"  
We were both laughing so hard that I bumped straight into Ash and concidently out lips touched and we both stayed like that for a long time not knowing what to do next. Quickly I pulled away and ran off to my next class.  
----------Ash's pov-----------------  
Wow I can't actually believe that we kissed! This wasn't my first time but I never knew it would happen again so quickly! I should bump into her often. And with the kiss behind him he went straight to his next class.  
--------Sabrina's pov-----  
I should hook those two up. They look like a mighty fine couple!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
to be continued...  
authors notes:  
So..Love it? Hate it? Come on peeps Review!! I have 2 things to say right now.  
1) From now on I'm going to write my chapters slower or faster....it's really your power to do it.  
(confused?)  
Okay! From now on if I get 10 reviews for this chapter then I'll Write my chapter in about 6 weeks. If I get 20 reviews for this chapter I'll write my chapter and send it in about 4 weeks.  
30 reviews..ummm...in about 3 weeks.  
40 reviews.....well.....in about 1 week.  
sorry but i just need to know how badly you guys might want it. But~! If someone writes something very nice in a review than....I'll put it up less than 2 weeks. okay? I'm sorry.  
This is only for this chapter and maybe the next.   
I'll give you guys..umm...till July/31/2001 for the reviews.   
today is Friday the 13th!   
  
2) I'm having a contest so please participate:  
rules:  
Hi! my name is christina aka Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto. I'm having a contest!  
Whoever writes the cutest summer Ash/Misty romance fic will win!   
1- has to be Ash/Misty  
2-summer fic  
3- over 1000 words  
4-due on the 31st.......July 31st  
5-It has to be cute!  
6- You have to say for the summary that I Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto challeneged for it,, like.....  
- This story was challenged by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto  
-so on and so on.  
7-please e-mail me if you posted it up so I can find it faster.  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
and for the heading write- the contest  
8- PLEASE FOLLOW THE RULES  
9-PLEASE PARTICIPATE!!  
  
  
- If you have any questions, flames,or anything to tell me please review and tell me or e-mail me at  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
I'm not that kind of person that says e-mail me and never writes back. I do write back.  
Also just to tell you obiwankatie and I are going to be the judge, so I'm going to need about 2 more if you want it please e-mail me. at  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
heading-judge  
thanks! bye bye!  



	5. Kiss me, Creep 5

Authors notes:   
Sorry that this took a long time. I was soo busy! Anywayz..i hope u enjoy this chapter! Also this chapter is dedicated to Angie~! happy late birthday!!   
  
Kiss me, Creep!   
  
" There's going to be a body in that closet, I just know it," I hissed, covering my face with my hands.   
We were watching a double feature at the Skyview Drive-In--Friday the 13th, 2 and Motel Mania. Richie's idea, not mine. I hate gory movies.   
Richie nudged me with his elbow. "You're missing the best part."   
Sabrina leaned over the front seat, whispering in my ear, "Just keep telling yourself it's not real blood. That's what I do. They use catsup, I think."   
"No, they don't, ding-dong," said her boyfriend, Brock." If they use catsup, they'd have to deep fry the bodies first."   
Sabrina socked his arm. "How can anyone be so gross?"   
Sabrina and Brock have been going together since the beginning of time, I think. Even so, they acted more like brother and sister than steadies.   
Still, they were more fun to double-date with than Melody and Gary, who usually spent the whole time either fighting or making up.   
Richie tightened his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry," he murmured. "If a psycho like that ever came after you, I'd protect you."   
"Thanks," I said, "I'd do the same thing to you."   
He gave me a funny look. Obviously he couldn't imagine me giving some guy a karate chop in the windpipe.   
" Come on Richie can't we go? Let's go to Corky's!" I said.   
Corky's is a pizza-burger place where most of the kids from our school hang out. They even have live music every Wednesday and Saturday night.   
"Yeah," Brock said in his Igor voice. "I have a sudden craving for french-fried fingers."   
That did it. Even Richie couldn't keep a straight face after that. So we ended up going to Corky's after all.   
Unfortunately we weren't the only ones who decided to go there that night. The place was wall- to-wall people. We looked for seats,but all the booths were filled.   
A spikey, dark head bobbed up from one of the booths. Someone was waving an arm and yelling at us.   
Richie grinned and waved back. "Hey, Ash!"   
Sabrina and I looked at each other. I groaned. "oh, no"   
The troubly with being Richie's girlfriend was that he and Ash were friends--not best friends or anything, but they hung out together.Whereever I turned, it seemed, Ash was poppling up. I avoided him whenever I could, but this time there was no getting around it.Richie had me by the wrist and was dragging me over to where Ash was sitting.   
"I see you brought your groupies along, big shot," Ash said teasingly, his eyes twinklingat Sabrina and me as we squeezed in after Richie. Brock sat down next to Ash.   
It was just the kind of macho remark you'd expect from a guy like Ash. In a loud voice I said to Sabrina, "Don't mind him. Normally he wears a straitjacket; so if he seems strange a little, you'll have to forgive him."   
Ash raised his root beer mug to me. "Touche, M.W."   
Before I could say anything, the waitress came over. After we had ordered pizza and drinks, I glared at Ash. "Will you stop calling me M.W.?"   
"What's wrong with it? It's suits you. Short but sweet."   
Just for the record, I'm Five-four, which isn't really all that short, but I could see how I must've looked from Ash's six foot vantage point. I could feel myself turning red.   
Richie wore a mystified expression. " I don't get it. Why are you two alwys at each other's throats?"   
Richie is the kind of person who thinks that the people he likes should automatically like each other, too. How Richie and Ash ended up being friends...I don't know.   
Suddenly Richie came up to me and kissed me. I felt Ash's eyes bore into me.The way he was staring , I felt like an amoeba under a microscope.   
"Come on Richie, let's dance!" I said.   
He shook his head and pointed to the pizza.   
Ash motioned for Brock to move so that he could get out of the booth. "Never fear, I'll dance with you, M.W. Just to show you that I'm not a total clod."   
Before I could protest he grbbed my arm and took me out to the dance floor. At the last minute I snatched my arm away.   
"I don't feel like dancing anymore," I told him.   
"Try it. You never know, you might like it."   
"That's what my mother used to tell me about creamed spinach."   
"Mine, too. But, listen, they were right. It grows on you--it really does."   
"I still hate it."   
"Well, don't worry," he said, clamping an arm aroung my waist and propelling me onto the dance floor. "I promise I don'nt taste anything like creamed spinach."   
It was like the time he kissed me. Icouldn't believe it was happening--that I was actually dancing with Ash. Actually, to tell the truth, he wasn't a bad dancer.   
His movements blended with the music, light and easy. Some guys get you intot a wrestler's clinch; other guys are so afraid to get near you, they hold you like you'd melt if they breathed too hard on you. I also hate the ones who steer you around like they're driving a car at seventy miles an hour.   
Ash wasn't John Travolta, but like I said, he was pretty good.   
He held me just the right distance, and his hands, even though warm, didn't sweat through my blouse. I felt myself growing warm, too.   
I guess that's what bothered me the most--the fact that my body didn't seem to hate Ash as much as my mind did. When the song ended, I pulled away from him as if I'd just sprung loose from a bear trap.   
"Thanks," I muttered.   
"Don't mention it, M.W."   
  
  
------authors notes------   
So..how was it? N E Wayz Im dedicating this chapter to Angie~! hehehehee. aka A*MON..Im so sorry, I wrote this chapter a long time ago but then.. ff.net had some problems so..I got to put it up just now..i am like so majorly sorry! I made it extra sweet for u! hehehe. ALSO!! The people that entered the contest about the cute summer fic for Pokemon... I'll first have to talk to the judges and dicuss everything...then i'll e-mail you and ask you what u want for ur prize..so everyone who participated...THANKS!! and I'll either put you in a story that I'm working on called 'The Problem With Love' for Pokemon and stuff so.. for the peepl that entered please e-mail me at   
ashyboylova@yahoo.com   
because I need to know who entered cause after the accident in ff.net I lost track of everything since all of ur stories were in my faves (so that i could keep track of them..but...) so please e-mail me! or i have to look through all of those files and.......it'll be tiring....well buh bye!   
  
Ash: Happy brithday to you!!   
Misty: cha cha cha   
Ash: Happy brithday to you!   
Misty: cha cha cha   
Ash and Misty: Happy brithday dear Angie~! Happy brithday to you!!   
Brock and Ash: I Love you Angie~!   
Me:hehehheee. Sorry that it was soo late! buh bye~! 


	6. kiss me, creep 6

Kiss me, Creep 6  
  
Authors notes:   
IMPORTANT!! Okay...I know some people aren't a member here in ff.net so...if you want me to contact you to either tell you that the newest chapter for Kiss me, Creep is up, if I either added another chapter to one of my stories......OR if I made a totally different new story I'll be sure to tell you ( in the e-mails) the name of the story...the summary of it and a lil message at the bottom of each one!! And if anyone wants to just talk to me about stuff feel free to! I love talking to people!! If you want me to e-mail you to tell you about the stories Im putting up just fill in your e-mail address on the bottom while ur reviewing this story ^_^   
And if ya want to talk to me!!!!hehehhehee. Just write a lil note or something or...e-mail me and ill write back~!   
And for the people that didn't pay for the author alert thing..you could put yuor e-mail address in too.. ( please..when ur reviewing and ur signed in....put ur e-mail address in the box anyways because it'll take a long time to check your name...then too paste it on to my mail and and and... you get it right?? and it's only for does who want me to tell them when I wrote a new story or if the newest chapter came out okay??? at least until ff.net fixes its problem..) so..... i hope you enjoy this fic!  
  
Im dedicating this fic to.........  
Ash : Leah~! aka ~* Misty Blue*~ ,  
Brock : M.W aka Misty Wildfire aka Misty Wildflower ( ya changed it right???) ,  
Melody : obiwankatie ( Im sorry again for not putting ur chapter up...it's going to be either a prize for the winners that entered the contest or a bonus chapter....Im really sorry!!!  
Misty : Angie...aka A*MON once again....since the last chapter .... was late...this one is again for you......all of you guyz!  
Me : l.u.l.a.s ( you know what it means!!!! hehehee.)  
  
Kiss me, Creep 6  
  
The results of the senior poll appeared in Friday's edition of the 'Cabrillo Call.' This issue was the only ooon of the year that all the students read, and since there were never enough papers printed, people had to fight one another to get a look at the poll results. I was outside heading back to school after a free period when Sabrina and Melody came flying down the ramp toward me. Sabrina was waving ' The Call' over her head like a banner.  
"Misty! You're in it, you're in it!" Melody was yelling at the top of her lungs. She pushed the paper right into my face.  
At first I didn't see my name. I noticed that Sabrina had been named Prettiest, just as we thought she would. Melody had lost out on Funniest to Laurice Caet. That one I found pretty hard to believe. Larurice is the kind of person who goes around telling elephant jokes, and for her yearbook picture last year she stuck her tongue out at the last second, just as the photographer was snapping the shot. Personally, I think the school should have created a new category so Laurice could have been selected Weirdesst.  
I noticed that Richie had been chosen Most Athletic, along with Mandy Min, who could run the 50-yard dash faster than anyone in school. And David had gotten Most Likely to Succeed. No surprise there.  
Then I saw it.  
Best companion on a Desert Island--Misty Waterflower and... ... ... Ash Ketchum.  
I stared at the print in disbelief. Was this some kind of horrible joke? Normally I would have been thrilled to get what was considered the top prize in the poll, but sharing it with Ash was not my idea of terrific. It meant we would have to pose for pictures togther for one thing. I hoped they wouldn't make us do something gross like hold hands. Last year, for the same category Melody and Gary posed for kissing, but I figured that had more to do with the fact that they were going out together than anyone else.  
" Is it too late to back out?" I wondered aloud.  
"Look, Misty," Sabrina said, " I know how you feel about sharing it with Ash, but that's dumb. It's not as though they're saying you have to really be stuck on a desert island with him or anything."  
Melody sighed. " I wouldn't mind being stuck ono an island with Ash."  
"Good," I said. "You can have him then!"  
Sabina giggled. "It would be so romantic."  
"Come oon," said Melody, " let's go and find Erica!"  
A group of boys that were passing by stopped to say hi.  
One of the guys separated himself from the group and was walking towards us. He had a camera slung around his neck. Our resident photographer, Sandy Hails.  
Melody, Sabrina, and I took one look at each other and headed as quickly as possible to the other direction. Sandy was always taking pictures of us, some of which had turned up in the previous yearbooks. A few weeks after I met Ash and he spilled water on my hair then kissed me...Sandy was right there...taking pictures of us. (chapter 2)   
And another time Sabrina was flirting with one of the ugliest guys in school as a dare and once again he was there to take pictures.  
When Melody was walking down the halls with her 'panites' showing..  
Now you know why we hate him?  
" Hey, guys wait up!" Sandy called as he dashed after us, his camera banging against his chest. He never gives up. "No pictures. I promise!"  
I slowed down and looked over to Melody. "Should we trust him?"  
"Do you have a mirror?" Sabrina asked.   
"Before I answer that, I want to check if I have anything stuck between my teeth."  
"Do I look all right?" Melody asked, patting her hair.  
By the time Sandy had caught up with us.  
He pointed at his camera. "Don't worry, it's not loaded," he said, as if it were a pistol he was talking about. "You can relax."  
"Make one falst move and I'll beat you up in a Pokemon battle and a real fist battle," Sabrina growled.  
"Is this a face of a liar?" he asked, giving us his most beguiling look.  
"YES!" we chorused.  
Sandy doesn't look like a troublemaker, but we all knew better.  
"Hey," he said, "don't be suspicious. I just wanted to congradulate you on the senior poll."  
"You, too, Misty," he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
Instantly I was on my guard. "What is it?"  
"The island thing is perfect, don't you think? I mean, look at all these islands we've got here. So, I thought, wouldn't it be great it I could get some shots of you two on a real island? Ash thinks it was a great idea."  
"Huh-uh, no way. Not me." I started backing away up. If my friends didn't stop me I wouldn've backed right into a tree.  
"Ash knew that you wouldn't have the guts for it."   
"WHAT??"  
"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you around coward," Sandy called out while walking slowy to his locker.  
"WAIT!!! SANDY! I'll do it!"  
I don't know what came over me then. The fact that Ash said that I was a coward or that I just said that.  
" Meet me at the harbor at eleven." Sandy shouted over the ringing of the bell.  
I quickly said good bye to my friends and ran straight to me locker which was luckily near the class I was going to.  
  
Authors notes: Hi! how did u like it? Anyways r &r! hehehee. buh bye~! 


End file.
